


A Long Time Coming

by btasbats



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Parental Roy, Parental Royed - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, and a lot of it, basically following ed and lings relationship progress, eds gay but doesn't know it lol, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btasbats/pseuds/btasbats
Summary: A slow burn fic following Edward learns to understand himself, and the feelings he has towards someone close to him. Meanwhile, Mustang and his team worry about Edward and attempt to help him find the right girl.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	A Long Time Coming

Mustang sat at his desk in the back of his office. He tried to block out the beautiful glimmer of summer sunlight basking the office through the windows behind him. It felt almost overbearing and certainly annoying. It was midday Saturday, and the only members of team Mustang working were himself, Jean, and, surprisingly, Edward. Each had their own piles of papers stacked in front of them. Mustang had pleaded for Hawkeye to help him get out of yet another Saturday of working, but all she did was berate him once more for not managing his time better. Of course, she was right, but he would never admit that. Havoc was almost as bad as him, so here he was sitting in Roy’s office once again, frantically trying to catch up in time for an afternoon date.

What really struck Roy as odd though, was Edward sitting here working all morning too. Normally, even when he was in the office, Edward would do anything to avoid working, but today he was quietly sitting at the couch, intently focusing on the work in front of him. It may have had something to do with Hawkeye taking him aside yesterday to ‘discuss’ Edward’s late assignment report. It was always a bit frustrating to Roy that Edward was still defiant as ever with him but would follow Hawkeye’s every request. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t useful though.  
For about thirty minutes now, Roy noticed, Havoc was staring at the same piece of paper. Every few minutes he would reach for his pen and pretend to write something. Roy just let him continue to think he was fooling them. It’ll be his grave when Hawkeye discovers that he still hasn’t completed his paperwork. As if on cue, Havoc leaned back in his chair to stretch as he whined out, “I hate paperwork. I can’t believe we’re stuck in this stuffy office on a day like today.”  
Ed grunted in response. He had his head inches away from the paper in front of him, and his eyebrows were deeply furrowed as he scribbled a few more words on the sheet.  
“And at this rate, I’m not going to make it to my date later,” Havoc continued. “There’s no way I can finish all this in two hours and still have time to get ready.”  
“So what?” Edward spoke without moving his eyes from the page, “Just call and cancel.”  
Havoc gasped, “No way. I’m pretty sure she’s the one. Ninety-nine percent sure at least.”  
“You say that every time, Havoc,” Edward said.  
“And yet that one percent of uncertainty always prevails,” Roy said.  
“How could you guys be so rude. Don’t you know what it feels like to fall for someone?” Havoc got up to refill his coffee as he spoke.  
“Yes, Jean, but not a new person every day.”  
“All that is a waste of time anyway,” Edward said simply.  
Roy’s mouth dropped before finally saying, “Are you serious, Edward? You’re telling me that you have no desire to find someone to spend your life with?”  
“Sure, I do. But we all know I’m too busy for that now. My main priority is getting Al’s body back. Besides that, I can’t imagine spending my life with any of the girls I’ve met up to this point. I guess I just don’t like a traditional relationship with a wedding, and kids, and all that.” Edward blushed as he spoke. It seemed a bit strange to be talking so openly about these things with Roy. They certainly talked more openly than they had before, but never about something as personal as this.  
As much as Ed hated to admit it, he started to enjoy spending time with Mustang. At some point, it started to become a bit more natural to come to Roy. Not many people share the experience of nearly dying at the hands of homunculi, something that, up until this point, was considered to simply be a legend. So, it was only natural that they would find an unusual friendship in each other. Still, he and Roy never talked about things like this. And Edward had a feeling that he didn’t have the right perspective on dating, at least, as far as outsiders would believe.  
“Hmm,” Mustang mused to himself as he shuffled the pages on the desk he sat behind. Not bothering to look up, he said, “Not even that Rockbell girl?” He couldn’t keep the smile from growing across his face. It instantly gave away his motivations for embarrassing Edward.  
“God! Gross, Mustang. Hell no! She’s like my sister.” He laughed a little to himself and then added, “Besides, I think Al already called dibs back when we were kids.” Mustang only scoffed.  
Havoc walked forward to Roy’s desk, a large pile of paperwork in hand. As he placed it onto the desk he asked, “There isn’t even one girl you like? Not even a crush.”  
“Nah.” Ed got to his feet and began walking to the door. “Like I said, I have more important things to worry about right now. So, why would I be upset about not liking someone?” A faint blush grew on his cheeks. Not that he was lying. It was true, he just didn’t think about people in that way. It was more the embarrassment of discussing such a topic with Mustang and Havoc. He already felt enough like a kid around Central Command. “Anyways, I’m done with my report, so unless you want to know more about my personal life, I’ll be on my way.” And with that, Edward was gone, with the door shutting loudly behind him.  
“Chiefs gotta be lying, right? He’s sixteen, there’s no way he’s never even thought about dating someone.” Havoc moved back to his seat as he spoke, now with a fresh cup of coffee in hand.  
“I don’t know Havoc. On one hand, I would have to agree. At his age, I would have done anything to get with a cute girl, but Ed’s never really been normal for his age.”  
Havoc mused to himself, and then said, “We’ve gotta find him a date.”


End file.
